Behind the Burden
by LovelyBlueRose
Summary: [Chp 7 Up!] First attempt at fanfic! Please R&R! I will update frequently. It takes place during HBP, and follows events in HBP. HermDraco Story. Draco is torn apart. Hermione doesn't know what is going on, but a letter changes everything she once knew.
1. Why Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately )

* * *

**Chapter One**

One by one time moves on, never missing a beat. One by one, tears roll down her eyes.

Time is such a funny matter. Thousands and thousands of destinies are intertwined within a framework of time. Purpose and Duty. Choice and luck. Almost feels foolish to believe there is control over such matters of destiny and time.

She slipped the letter back within her pocket, straightened out her robes, and tried to put on a brave face. She was, of course, Hermione Granger; Queen of logic and the Brains of the Golden Trio. She had her part to play in the fight against the dark, as she knew, and she would play her part until the end.

Walking steadily down the corridors leading to the Great Hall, she kept reminding herself of everything she believed in, everything she would fight for; Equality, justice, the ability to hold on to faith and hope, and of course, friendship. Harry and Ron have been the centre of her world for so long. They have been the only people that kept her world from shattering, her morals from weakening, and kept her faith alive.

Despite all this, Hermione sighed as she touched her pocket,_ they could never know and I will keep playing my role. This is going to be one of the hardest years to come._ With that final thought in her head, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, scanned for her friends and sat down with Harry and Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

His world already began to fall apart before school began.

Pacing back and forth, Draco held onto his arm. He never wanted this to happen, he never thought it would actually happen. Looking outside of his beautiful white mansion into his courtyard, Draco grew even angrier. The sun was shining brightly while his world had become dark.

Draco picked up a book, "Hogwarts: A History", and threw it against the wall. _This is ALL their Fault_, Draco screamed while no one could hear. _Them and their stupid righteousness. Not everything is fuckin black and white. Not everything is their business. I hate Them_.

Feeling drained, Draco collapsed on his bed. _Why did they have to do this to me? IF they could have just stayed at Hogwarts, instead of stick their nose into something that was bigger than them, my dad would not be in jail. If my dad was not in jail, then perhaps Voldermort wouldn't have a newfound vengeance, then perhaps I wouldn't be blamed for my dad being caught. I can't believe he is actually using me, I'm just a child. Ha, while, come to think of it – it has just been a child that stopped him from gaining power. Rather pathetic if you stop to think about it._

Regardless, Draco had given up his tantrum. _It would make no difference. Its not like I have a choice. A choice was a privilege that Lucius had never granted his only heir, so its not like he didn't grow up doing what had to be done. But this time it was different, this time there were actual lives at risk, not just punishment he would face for disobedience._

Draco gulped and attempted to solidify himself. "I have a mission. I have no choice. I have a mission. I have no choice. …. My dad may deserve what is coming to him, but I can not let my mom die for my failure. I have a mission. I have no choice"

Finally, Draco attempted to push all thoughts out of his head well he packed his bags to start a new year at Hogwarts.


	2. Putting it together

Hey Guys, I realized there were some typos I need to fix so Tada: hopefully its magically corrected! I was just really excited to post this.

I swear Microsoft Word will make younger generations terrible writers :S

**Please please review!** I would really appreciate some insight. Honestly first fanfic I've ever written and I'm trying to work out how to incorporate a characters thoughts, words, actions together. More tricky than I thought.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter (do I have to write that each chapter?)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Draco was finally able to relax on the train to Hogwarts. Not that anyone would notice something wasn't right with him in the first place. Nobody could claim to know him well enough. While lying on Pansy Parkinson's lap, he listened to Zabini talk about the Slug Club.

Sigh _yet another thing that Harry can use to make him enforce his famous poster boy image. That stupid git, boy-who-lived ass, is the one that got me stuck in this mess. Just listening to how everything seems to be degenerating these days, like Slughorns taste, is getting me pissed. I'm a Pureblood PURE BLOOD! I should be the first one invited to this party. Hell, this is ridiculous. It doesn't matter anyway. If I fulfill my mission, or not, there will be no way I'll be able to go back to Hogwarts next year! No more Golden Trio bull shit for me. I'm sick of it._

_What the hell was that? Interesting. Looks like there is someone spying on me. Not that I could actually see the spy, must have a charm of some sort on. But I heard him or her. Seriously, do people not know who I am. My father is Lucius! I was trained at the Dark Arts from as early as I can walk. Oh well, this spy will learn his lesson. If I'm lucky, it just may be Harry Fuckin Potter that I'll be teaching._

"You go on… I just want to check something" Draco said to Pansy to make her leave. Good, now I can deal with the spy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" _Ha. So it was Harry Potter who is now paralyzed. Well he deserves it, and much more._ "I thought so, I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini cam back…." He looks so surprised that I figured it out. But what should I do with him?

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter, but while I've got you here…" _and with that I stamped, hard, on Harry's face. Probably breaking a nose._

"That's from my father". _Hmm… now what? Now what? I can't have him run off to Dumbledore right away… No, being suspended will not help me complete my mission. I'll just throw the invisibility cloak on him so he won't make it to Hogwarts. Perfect._

Coming off of the train, Draco knew what he did was harsh. But, it could have been worse. _I could have killed him, if I wanted to, Draco thought to himself. Plus, someone needs to take him off his pedestal. Always meddling in other peoples business; Him, Ron, and little Mudblood Know it. All of them need to know that they aren't the only people in the school. Plus, as much as I don't like my father, I would defend him, or at least our name. How can't I, wasn't I always taught that the Malfoy name means everything? Potter ruined our name by sending my father to jail. Ruined our name and my life. Dammit. He deserved it. But this year I will not get distracted with the bloody trio. I have more important matters, so long as they stay the hell out of my business. Dammit._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Hermione sat in the library, as per usual, trying to piece things together. _What exactly does this letter mean? _Even though she already knew. She needed to be certain. Jumping to assumptions is always a problem. _First thing is first; what do I know about Draco_.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and organized her thoughts into a list. Draco is a jerk, muggle hater, and the son of Lucius. That alone made her cringe. She remembered seeing him with his father once. She even pitied him. He looked like a robot of sorts, or a puppet. _Yes, that's it. He is a puppet. Pity though, he is a smart puppet in academic. I actually have to study as much I do just to make sure I stay ahead. I've never even seen him open a book, though I know his grades could almost match my own. Weird how someone could be smart in some ways and dumb in others._

She sighed while realizing she is being a bit hypocritical. _I'm pretty dumb when it comes to guys. Not like I know how to dress to get their attention, or flirt, or even wear make-up. Ron still hasn't even gotten the hint, I thought I made it obvious enough at the Yule Ball, but then again, I'm not smart in all ways I suppose. Anyways, back to this letter and back to what I know about Draco._

Hermione looked back through the past few days to try an assemble things together. She remember Harry telling her that he made sure to keep him right arm covered while getting robes fitted. That could mean he has a Dark Mark. _But would Voldermort really stoop to recruiting kids to become Death Eaters? Then again, it would be smart. He would have access to school. Hmm.. what else?_

_Oh, and there is the horrible thing he did to Harry on the train. He is so lucky that I didn't go march up to him and curse him into oblivion myself. How could he do that? It is just so.. so.. cruel. Could Draco really be awful enough to stomp someone in the face? Well, obviously he is. Why am I finding it so hard to believe? Anyways, Draco was bragging about how the Dark Lord would not care about education, only loyalty and service to him. While, he is right,_ Hermione thought to herself_. But is this reason enough to believe he is a Death Eater._

Unfortunately, Hermione had to come to the conclusion that he is indeed a Death Eater. Because, in addition to these previous circumstances and his infamous character traits… she also has his letter...


	3. How It All Started

**Beautiful Screams of Heartache** - Thank you very much for reviewing! I appreciated it :) Feel free to let me know how you think its progressing! Feedback of any sort is great :)

Warning: The World of Harry Potter does not belong to me, just the talented J.K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The reality of his future began to dawn on him more and more. While he could try to keep himself busy, try to present his usual image, he could not be the same Draco Malfoy of previous years. It would be dim to think that past experiences taught him nothing… Draco no longer looked at his father as an idol. His father is now trembling in Azkaban for following an "almighty" lord that can't even defeat a boy. In terms of his hatred against muggles, Draco was just indifferent. He didn't change enough to believe they were equal to his level as a pureblood. But he just didn't care.

Now, he is stuck in the middle of a battle that he does not even believe in. But Voldermort threatened him. Not only him, but his mother. Draco reflected on his mother, she was never as cruel to him as his father has been. She has even hugged him on occasions. They began getting particularly closer after Lucius was sent to Azkaban and she was no longer afraid to show some of her emotions within her own household. Things actually began feeling happier for him… Until he was called.

Called is not the right word, he was surrounded and trapped. Voldermort had the nerve to enter his house and force him to become a Death Eater. Draco scowled at the memory while, once again, holding on to his right arm reflectively.

It was on the same day that he was giventhe mission that would change his life forever...

He, Draco Malfoy, a boy of only 17, now has to kill Dumbledore, a man who is known throughout the Wizarding World as the Greatest Wizard Alive. At first he thought it was some sort of joke, or initiation. He didn't think he would actually have to go through with the plan, just make some sort of attempt.

Wishful thinking, he admitted to himself later when Voldermort entered his mind and told him that he would have to succeed or his mother would be killed. It was at that moment that Draco began perfecting his occulmency skills. If Voldermort had the power to read his minds now, him and his mother would be killed immediately, successful mission or not.

With all of these terrible thoughts Draco grabbed a parchment and quill and headed outside. Obviously he could not write down his feelings in the common room. _Not that Slytherins have feelings,_ he reminded himself. He also had no one to talk to, so this parchment will have to do, even though it will need to be burned once he was done writing. With parchment and quill in hand, Draco headed to the Quidditich field.

The field was empty since it was the start of the year and teams have yet to be finalized. He now wished more than ever that he could be like other regular boys that only worried about girls and Quidditich. Draco could no longer take anything lightly anymore. He could not even find enthusiasm about playing against the Gryffindors, or sneaking a girl into his dorm (as he had many times). _No, nothing matters anymore_. With that thought, Draco began to write on his parchment.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked at the list she was writing in the library and decided to reflect on the day she found, or rather confiscated, the letter...

She was annoyed, once again, and not for the final time as she thought that she couldn't take it anymore. There was an underground war beginning, and here she was, thinking about how Ron could be so bloody stupid. But there is nothing she could do about it. She couldn't very well confront him head on. That would just scare him away. She couldn't talk to Harry about it, it would just create some tension in the group. She also knew that now, more than ever, the Golden Trio had to stick together because Voldermort will attack. As long as he is alive, Harry would undoubtedly be in danger. She would need to keep the trio from breaking apart, and if a confession of her feelings could cause tension now, she decided it would be best to wait. Resigned to the idea of being lonely, Hermione decided to go for walk outside.

She couldn't even remember how she ended up on the Quidditch pitch. Maybe her feet were just used to heading there after all of the practices and games she attended while supportingHarry and Ron.

That's when she noticed a figure there, sitting down, writing. _How odd,_ she thought to herself as she got closer. _Oh well, maybe its someone I can talk to, he must be pretty upset sitting out here by himself._

All thoughts of making a new friend evaporated from Hermiones mind once she saw who it was.

"Malfoy. What are YOU doing here?" Hermione asked inspite of herself. She knew she should have just left right away. She didn't trust him.

Malfoy was startled for a moment when someone interrupted his thoughts. But, of course, he knew that voice. "Get lost Mudblood" he said roughly while looking up and realizing she was alone. "What are you doing by yourself? Did Harry and Ron decide that they no longer needed the love of a woman, just themselves?"

"Oh. You are so intolerable!" Hermione said while walking closer to him. She was curious about what exactly he was doing, fearing that he might be mixing a potion or torturing some creature. She was surprised when she only saw a piece of parchment next to him.

Noticing that Hermione was looking at his parchment, Draco shoved it into his pocket. "I do not like Mudbloods staring at me Granger, particularly you!" he shouted with a voice filled with disgust.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" Hermione screamed while trying to remind herself that she was alone and should not provoke him into doing something dangerous.

"Mudblood Mudblood Mudblood" Draco chanted while getting up to walk past Hermione. _Why is she always in my way_, he thought, while looking at her. _She has matured a lot since the beginning of the year._ But he decided he wasn't going to waste another thought on someone who destroyed his life, albeit, indirectly but nonetheless, she was scum.

Hermione saw the emotions flash through his eyes. She saw anger, hatred and loathing. It actually frightened her. She knew that they hated each other… but his stare was so much colder then she ever remember._ He must have been up to something_.

Draco walked right into Hermione's shoulder with enough force that he hoped to knock her down. Surprisingly, she didn't fall. She didn't even cringe. She looked concentrated on something, and mumbled under her voice. _Fuck it_, he thought to himself, as he stormed away. _She is not worth another thought_.

What he didn't know at that moment was that Hermione was indeed concentrated on something important to him. While he thrusted his shoulder into hers, as she predicted he would do, Hermione whispered "Accio parchment". As he continued to storm past her, taking no notice in what she said or did, she quickly breathed a sigh of relief and put the parchment into her own pocket until he was out of sight.


	4. The Truth In A Poem

_BlackDragonGN:_ Thanks For Reviewing :) It made me want to update this right away!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (this gets really redundant, huh?)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sitting in the library, Hermione was quickly loosing track of time. But she didn't care. She wanted to make sure she figured out this letter and placed all the pieces together. So, once again, Hermione read the letter:

----------------------------------------------Reads Letter--------------------------------------------------------

NOTHING MATTERS _(she noted how this sentence was written the messiest compared to the rest of the letter, as though he was in rush to write it down, get it out of him)_

What am I suppose to do? … Theres nothing I can do!

I wish… No. Scrap that. I don't wish, no point in wishing, not when you are stuck.

Engulfed in the Darkness,

I can not breathe.

Hatred left its mark,

I can not dream.

Engulfed in the Darkness,

There is no light.

Hatred left its mark,

There is no choice.

Hidden behind the burden,

A world falls apart.

Hidden behind the burden,

A heart is torn apart.

This is such bull shit. I have to stop being such a freakin baby by writing mudblood poetry and being weak. Its time to toughen up. Okay. Its time to make a plan,

First I will go

-----------------------------------------End of Letter---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt the tears threatening to come out behind her eyes once again. She has already determined that she would not cry. Its not that Malfoy is someone worthy of pity…

_But then why do I want to cry every time I read his letter?It just feels like there isn't any hope in the world for him. A life without hope and love is what is causing my tears, not him._

_There is more going on then I know. More that I need to understand. But I can't show this to Harry and Ron. I just can't. They hate him so much already… but then again.. so do I… Hmm… okay, well, I already decided I was not going to show it to them earlier today before I met up with them at lunch. I will figure out what is going on in my own way._

Looking back at the letter, Hermione was going over the information it gave her…

"Engulfed if the Darkness"… _Voldermort. He is clearly the darkness_

"Hatred left his mark"… _As much as I wish it weren't true… this confirms it. Draco is a Death Eater and we are in trouble. _

"its time to make a plan".. _He is up to something. _

_Something serious enough to make him feel trapped by a "burden"._

_But his words… it sounds as though he is forced to do something against his will. He needs help. I can't just throw him to the dementors. I will figure out the full story first._

_BUT how? _She screamed to herself _He doesn't even like you! He doesn't deserve your help. He has always been an egotistical pureblood ferret. However, this is a challenge, and there is always more than meets the eye._

While Hermione was continuing her internal conflict, she began to pack her things into her bag. Turning around to leave the library, she found herself pushed hard onto the floor.

_I never even heard him come in!_ Hermione thought while she looked up and saw a ferocious looking Malfoy stand over her.

"You took it! You took my letter yesterday. GIVE IT TO ME" Draco shouted while his voice shook with anger.

_Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. So much for helping him! I need help!_

"Well! Give me my parchment. NOW" Draco saw that he was scaring her. He was happy about it. Stupid Mudblood read something that was personal to him. Nobody has ever seen him write. He doesn't even like writing to people. It's a good thing he didn't start writing his plans on the parchment. She interrupted him before he had a chance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…." Hermione was shaking while she stood up and had a wand pointed at her face.

"Save it bitch." Draco said with a little less force. Wow, he thought, she actually looked sorry… No, she is faking. Just like she did with Professor Umbridge, except this time she is trying to trick me. "You know nothing and will tell no one anything. GOT IT?"

"Yes. But… Draco…" Hermione didn't even know what she was going to say. It didn't matter either way, he saw his parchment on the floor. He quickly grabbed it as though she would try to take it back and left.

_What now?_ Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Okay, i know this may not be the greatest chapter... Things are building up slowly between Hermione and Draco in this fanfic. I hope to follow most events in HBP and add things that may have not been written in the book because while the book is following Harry (for the most part), this fanfic follows Hermione and Draco :)

But i promise to work in scandalous behaviour while keeping it as plausibleas possible:) We are know how hot Hermione and Draco love scenes can be :)

Please keep reading and reviewing if you have any ideas, or thoughts, or anything :)


	5. Making A Plan

Hey! I decided that I will be responding to Reviews at the end of the page that way you can get to the story right away :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the greatness that is Draco.. or anything Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't really want to think about what just happened. The only thought that went through her head was _He needs me_.

_It doesn't even make sense. I'm not connected to him, I don't even like him. But, he needs me. He doesn't even know it – and if he did, he would not accept it. He is also rather violent, he could hurt me…I haven't even really stopped to think about that. I am such an idiot. No, he would not hurt me.. not really... No. He's not beyond help yet._

Hermione quickly spotted Ron and Harry in their usual corner.

"Hey guys…" Hermione said as she approached them

"Hey…. Whats wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked as soon as he looked up from his Advanced Potions book. He knew Hermione better than anyone else. He loved her. Over the years together, they developed a bond with which even blood couldn't bind them closer together. She had protected him on several occasions, and he will always protect her. _She really is beautiful_ he couldn't help but think to himself.

"Err… I'm.. ah.. I'm fine" she replied. _God. I hate lying to him. This is so silly. I should be able to tell him, but he would just do something rash. He would not take the time to see if he could help Draco. Dammit, Draco? Why am I calling him Draco again? Malfoy. It is Malfoy. _

_She's lying to me. I wonder why. _"Okay, if you say so" Harry replied knowing that Hermione likes her space at times to figure things on her own. _If she needs me, she would come_.

"Well, I'm glad your fine. I'm not. I need help with this potion, 'Mione, or Snape will curse me infront of everyone tomorrow… Again… or even worse... he might give me detention" Ron said with an apparent shudder.

Hermione gladly accepted the challenge to tutor Ron. First of all, it would give her brain momentary relief from thoughts of Draco and Secondly, more time with Ron, even if it is just as friends. _He eventually has to come around, right?_

**Meanwhile…**

_She called me Draco. Who the hell does she think she is?_ Draco was furiated as he entered into his common room. _She_ _better mind her own God damn business._

As Draco entered the common room, all the noise seemed to quiet down. Dracos presence demanded respect and fear. Everyone in the common room stared at him in awe. They all knew about his father and the Dark Lord. Most of their parents were Death Eaters too. They all knew Draco would be the next right hand man after his father.

The noise returned to regular level after Draco took a seat next to Blaise.

"Whats up Almighty One?" Blaise said with a smirk noting the type of reaction Dracos appearance created.

"Fuck Off" Draco replied less harshly to Blaise than he would if it had someone else who dared to speak him like that. Blaise was a complicated individual, and hence, Draco liked him. However, Blaise was also a Slytherin. Hence, the friendship had its limits. Blaise always had his own self-interest in mind.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was hoping to fuck off. I'm just selecting the prey." Blaise said mischievously as he scanned the common room. "Now, just to limit the selection.. Should I do a blonde, brunette, or red head? Or maybe all three?"

Draco laughed. _Imagine if the innocent pure Gryffindor princess heard someone talking like this? She would probably scold him while crying that her pure virgin eyes have been violated. What a bitch. Oh I will get her for reading my letter. Dammit. Why am I thinking about her? Oh right, because she is an annoying know-it-all bushy bitch who meddled in my business. I'm only thinking about how muchI hate her. No other reason. She's not even worth me thinking about her right now. Her and her.. bushy hair._

At that moment, Pansy noticed her prey from the girls dorm. After applying some quick make up with her wand, and puttingon a push up bra under a black tank top, she approached him.

"Hey Sexy" she whispered in his ear.

_I love being a Malfoy._ "Hey babe… what do you want?" Draco replied while winking at Blaise.

Blaise, taking the hint, left in search of a blonde to talk into bed with him. Not that it would be difficult for him. I mean, he's no Malfoy, but he was definitely hot with his intense stares and tall dark features. He was a mystery that no girl could resist that. More than that, he knew how to get what he wanted out of people.

Pansy leaned down infront of Malfoy, giving him a full view of what she had to offer. She nibbled his left ear while whispering "You know what I want".

"And what makes you think I want to give you anything" Draco replied. _I love teasing her, this is just so easy. She is easy. Not that I care, she's not important. I get what I want from her. She could do whatever she wants, as long as she comes running to me when I ask for something. As she always does._

Pansy, playing the game, slowly placed her left leg up beside Draco on the chair. She then, slowly, placed her other leg on the otherside of him. She diped so their members gently touched. "Because you want it too" she replied in a silky voice as she felt him harden.

_Distractions. I know I'm supposed to be focused, but theres nothing I can do about my mission and the mudblood right now anyways. Plus, it will get Hermione out of my head. Dear God. Did I just say Hermione? What is wrong with me? Shit.. I'm losing my.. uh.. urge with Pansy. Ha. I wonder what the mudblood would say about this public display of affection? Maybe it would turn her on to see me like this. Not that she'd admitt it. But i could make anyone feel hotfor me, why would shebe any different._With that in mind, he felt himself harden_. Time to take this into my room._

Draco did not acknowledge the fact that it was while thinking about Hermione he hardened.Hewalked ahead of Pansy into his room, letting her follow him like a dog in heat. "Silenco" he said as he flicked with wand and Pansy began to strip.

* * *

After Hermione spent hours trying to explain a simple potion to Ron, he finally understood the concept. "Thanks 'Mione… I don't know what I would do without you" he had said with a shy smile and kissed her on the cheek before going to bed. _Finally_, Hermione thought to herself, _progress! Slow but steady, just like Ron._

After that, she still wasn't able to sleep well. She couldn't fall asleep because she still had unfinished work to do. She needed to figure out a way to get to Draco. To help him. She knew if it didn't work, she would just go straight to Dumbledore. But she would rather try to help him out first and she needed a plan.

An hour later, Hermione felt her head aching from stress. She would just have to try it this way. If this didn't work, then maybe she could think of something else… But for now, it's the best idea she got. So, after scribbling a few things down to keep track of her thoughts and ideas, she feel asleep.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up early and put her plan into action. 

Draco stared daggers at Hermione as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He noticed her look at him and go slightly pale when she realized he was staring at her. He also noticed the smile she had on her face as she approached her boyfriends. _Fuckin Potter and Weasel. _He thought as he stabbed his fork into his French toast.

Throughout breakfast Hermione tried to ignore the prickily feeling she had at the back of her neck. She knew he was staring at her. _He must still be pretty pissed off. This is not going to be easy, but I have to at least try._

_Here goes nothing_ she thought as she saw the Owl Post arriving just as breakfast finished.

_What the fuck?_ Draco thought as he saw a ruddy old brown owl approaching him. _Whose owl is this?_ Draco opened the note addressed to him while trying to keep the nosey people around him from reading it.

**Meet me in the library after dinner.**

**If you don't, you will regret it.**

**And don't think about bringing any of your gargoyle bodyguards with you.**

**Just me and you.**

**H.**

_Of course I wouldn't recognize the owl. Its from the Owlery, Hermione didn't want to use her own owl incase somebody recognized it. Who does she think she is though? Threatening me! People don't even talk when I enter my common room. Why does she think she is better than anyone else _he thought hypocritically. _Interesting. Just me and her. Maybe it is a trap. She doesn't go anywhere without Wonder Boy and his side kick Weasel._

_I'll be ready for them._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Pixstar036:** Wow, I'm incredibly flattered! Thank You! 

**BlackDragonGN:** lol :) Thank you again. I tried to make this one a bit longer – but its also fun keeping you in suspense!

**Stardust03:** Thanks! I was really trying to think of a way to incorporate my title into the story and the poem seemed like the perfect opportunity.

**SugarN'SpiceRin**: I'm glad! I will update frequently!

**Everyone:** If you have any ideas or things you think I should incorporate, feel free to let me know! I appreciate the reviews! I know I sound sappy – but as it is my first fanfic, each review I get, I get so excited and touched because its just like "Aww! People are actually reading what I wrote!" lol so thanks again for the hundredth time and please keep R&R!


	6. Draco's Cheap Shot

**Hey Guys!**

Just wanted to apologize for the late reply! I had literally FIVE 10-12page essays to write! I'm a history major, hence why essays have been my life lately! But alas, the story can continue... :)

**Please Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as i would love to take credit, Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The day progressed by so slowly that Hermione actually wished she could just skip her classes to go to the library and wait for Draco.

She wasn't prepared for what she would say to him. She realized that she does not know all that much about him so she had no idea how she would sway him to talk to her. But she knew that she had to at least try.

_Five hours later…_

Draco intently stared at Hermione through out dinner. _One more hour. Then we can settle this, I will make sure you don't get in the way of my plans._

Draco was taken aback when he saw Hermione play with her food for a couple of minutes then abruptly stopped and dismissed herself from the Great Hall.

_Perfect. I could see what the hell she is up to now that Potter and Weasley are still stuffing their big mouths._ Draco quickly walked out of the Great Hall and made for the library where he knew he would find her.

"Pertificulous" Draco shouted the spell as he approached Hermione in the unsupervised "Silent Study Rooms" section of the library.

Instantly, Hermione began to fall backwards as stiff as a board. Without thinking, Draco quickly rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the floor. _Fuckin instincts. I should have just let her fall. What do I care if the precious mudblood princess broke her neck?_

Draco propped her against one of the tall bookshelves surrounding the library.

"Listen here mudblood" Draco said as he took a step towards her; taunting her by practically whispering in her ear. _I could enjoy this… No. This is Granger, you don't want to enjoy any part of her… except.. maybe _Draco got distracted as he found himself staring at her breasts.

He managed to regain his focus as he knew that even though Hermione was petrified, she still could hear and see the things going around her. More importantly, the spell would weaken in a few minutes and she would quickly be able to cast the counter spell without the aid of her wand.

"What ever you have planned" Draco began, taking a step back. "You better mind your own God damn business. Or else I'll have to start getting violent. Don't think I won't Hermione." _FUCK! Not her Fuckin Name!_

"Bitch." he continued "Don't think you would be the only one I take vengeance out on either. Your little boyfriends will also pay if you meddle in my business… So I suggest you just leave me the fuck alone. You don't know anything."

Draco noticed Hermione's eyes blink. _Damn. She is a stronger witch then I give her credit for if the spell is already weakening, guess there is more than just brains to her._

Just as his thoughts were finishing the sentence, he suddenly heard he fimilar voice..

"Fuck You"

….. (silence)...

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. _How did she get over the spell so quickly? And since when did Her.. She swear? Who the hell is this? This can't be the mudblood, she is far too proper for this._

"Oh don't look so surprised Malfoy. Did you really think I was going to meet up with you without putting any charms on first?" Hermione took a moment to enjoy his reaction before continuing.

"I might not think you're truly evil, but that does not mean I trust you." Hermione said while attempted to suppress the urge of beaming with pride. This is the first time she actually felt independent. Not that she ever minded having Harry and Ron around to provide her support and courage when she needed it the most, it was just about time she began to try it out on her own. _Maybe they would even be proud of me! _

"But… you fell… and you went completely stiff. I wouldn't be so proud becauseyou musthave been under my spell Mudblood" Draco snarled at her.

"Wow. You really do like embarrassing yourself, huh? I happen to love acting. Remember Umbrigde? I never thought acting camp would be useful… but even I like a break from school every now and then. Of course I would study when I get…. This is besides the point. First of all, only a ferret would cast a spell behind someones back. I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now, MALFOY."

"What… The… Fuck.. IS YOUR FUCKING POINT" Draco shouted. _Here I am with the most difficult mission ever given to a wizard and I can't even help but get out done by Mudblood here. I'm more screwed than I thought._

_Good thing I placed a silenco spell around this quarter. _"My point is I tested you in that split second. In that split moment you could have let me fall… but you didn't. You could have hurt me while you thought i was petrified, but you didn't. You are no Death Eater Draco" she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Draco looked around the library panicking incase someone heard her say that. "Watch your mouth mudblood. You're lucky no one is around to hear to you say that… but then again, maybe you are unlucky, because no one will be around to hear you if I make you scream. Plus, I am not a Death Eater, you proved my father was but you are not going to prove the same about me. You won't get to send another person to Azkaban and ruin more lives, Mudblood."

Hermione mustered up as much courage as she could, looked him straight in the face, and said "I read your poem, Draco. I know you have the mark of a Death Eater, but you are not truly one. You are arrogant, you are self-centered, and you do not know anything about love. But since I don't believe that its all your fault, or that you are evil, I am going to give you one chance to talk to me before I report to Dumbledore about how you became another puppet, just like your father, to Lord Voldermort"

"You don't know anything" Draco said flatly. _She is going to rat on me. I know it. How the hell can I fulfill my mission if i get suspended. If i get suspended, not only would I die, but so would my mother. Fuck. What am I going to do... I need to stall her until I have a plan._

"You know that I know. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Harry or Ron... YET." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, what's wrong? Scared they will get jealous - not having the glory of figuring things out themselves? So WHY are you not telling them?" Draco asked... _Must think of something..._

"Because I want to know why" Hermione answered in a small voice.

"Why what? Why I hate you? Thats easy, you are a bushy, buck tooth, ugly, naive know-it-all mudblood! How could anyone I like you? Your just good to use for homework help, I bet even your boyfriends don't really like you!" Draco responded.

He knew he hit a cord when he say Hermiones eyes water slightly. But just as quickly as her eyes began to water, she once again put on her strong Gryffindor mask.

"You will tell me everything. I don't expect you to tell it to me in one shot... I don't even want to be around you for long periods of time. But I need to understand more about this Death Eater shit, and you are my key. You will meet me here tomorrow, same time, same place. If you do not, I will tell Dumbledore right away. MARK MY WORDS" with that Hermione ran out of the room. She never told him the real reason why she wanted to talk to him, she never told him that she wants to help him.

_Not that I like him... I hate him... I just don't want to loose someone, no matter who, to the Dark side._

* * *

**SugarN'SpiceRin**: Thank You ) Sorry to have made you wait so long! University work piles up in one shot - pretty soon i got exams (Blah!)and then break! Wohoo! 

**Question to Readers:** Do you guys mind that the relationship is building up slowly? Or should I try to heat it up more quickly? ANY input is Great :)


	7. SlugAss' Potions Class

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter. In this chapter, I used events on page 176-177 of HBP._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Wake Up! Wake Up! You're going to be late for breakfast!" Ginny said as she tried to poke Hermione awake.

"Mmm.. Stop.. That tickles… Wait! What time is it? I can't be late! I'm a prefect" Hermione said as she sprung out of bed and ran to the washroom to get ready.

_I can't believe I slept in.. Now I'm ten minutes late to breakfast! Just think about the horrible example I am setting for the younger years. _Hermione visibly sighed as she sat down with Ron and Harry. _The fact that they beat me to breakfast means something. Stupid Malfoy, kept me up all night thinking about what to do.. Where exactly should we meet for our conversations… the library will never do. We can't go out side anywhere we could be seen. Maybe I will have to find a spell where we could both be invisible? No, that won't work._

Hermione continued to play with her food until Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Hermione! Are you there somewhere!" asked Ron.

"Of course, I'm right here. Sorry. What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing… Just trying to get your attention. Is everything okay?" Ron inquired.

"Hmm.. Yes." Hermione felt instantly better from Ron stating he wanted her attentions.

"Err… right. Well… Anyways, we got Advanced Potions today" Harry said as he attempted to keep a conversation with Hermione continuing before she got lost in her own thoughts, again.

"Oh no. That's right. With the Slytherins… Oh well. Have to make the best of it. Not like we haven't had potions with them since year one. Why would this one be any different?" Said Hermione rather bitterly.

"Well.. You know.. it is actually smaller classes, not all Slytherins are in advanced potions, Herms. It won't be _that _bad." Said Harry while raising an eyebrow at his friend and trying to understand her mood.

"Will Draco be there?" asked Hermione looking Harry right in the eye.

"Um.. well.. he was Snapes favorite pupil. Even though he's not teaching it this year, I think its safe to assume that he will be there….." replied Harry hesitantly.

"Then it will be _that_ bad." She replied

_If Draco did anything to her, I swear I will hurt him. I will hex him into oblivion. He must have done something. Hermione is never this on edge. Don't you worry though; I will be there for you. _Harry thought as he glared at the Slytherin table only to see Draco was glaring right back at him. _What the Fuck? _He continued to think to himself.

"I agree. Draco is a git. But me and Harry will be there Hermione. For once, I'm almost relieved to have Potions. It will be so much fun not to have to worry about Snape dropping a bit of poison into our potions." Agreed Ron.

"Right. Snape is a master of potions though. Don't think he would poison a student as a teacher. But, um, yeah... I forgot. I got to go read over some notes, I will catch up with you guys later." Hermione replied distractedly while picking up her book bag and exiting the room.

_She probably noticed Malfoy glaring at us too. _Harry thought as he saw his best friend walk quickly out of the hall.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione was in much better spirits then she was at breakfast. She was able to meet up with Harry and Ron during breaks and talk with them normally, even happily. Although she did notice that Harry was placing close attention to her. She had a harder time putting up a fake façade around him because he knew her too well, and also because she hated hiding or lying from him. He was truly her best friend. Unfortunately, she knew that class with Draco prove to ruin her mood, as he always does. 

Draco was angry as ever. _I miss Professor Snape_ he thought bitterly. _Snape never put up with little miss-know-it-all bitch. Professor SlugAss doesn't even care that my father is a Malfoy! A fuckin pureblood! I should be hailed in this class and be part of his slug club. But its not worth it. I could care less. I just wish Hermio… Granger would stop showing off. Oh, look, another question she got right. I knew the answer too dammit, but you don't see me showing off…_ His attention returned to class as he saw Hermione blushing.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir" she replied as she was thinking _this year maybe potions won't be that bad after all!_

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see"

_There she goes, showing off her lowly heritage again. _"Pss. Nott. Clearly she meant to say she's Mudblood and could not possibly be related to anybody worth knowing"

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of which you spoke, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, sir," said Harry. _She is also one of the most kind-hearted and beautiful witches of our year. Heck, she is probably the smartest and prettiest witch of our time, not just our year._

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. _This is completely insufferable. Why is she always praised? No wonder she thinks she knows everything, everyone treats her like a goddamn queen! I still can't believe the nerve of the mudblood.I wonder if Hermione is still going to "force" me to talk to her. I will just lie.. thats not a big deal. But I will have to be careful of what I say, make sure nothing slips. Then again, at the point, I don't even have a plan! Dammit! Granger is going to be such a waste of my fucking time. I will just make up a quick lie, and then she won't be bothering me anymore. Aww how cute, Potter earned brownie points. Freakin LOSERS. _

"Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!" she couldn't help but smile at her best friend. She also noticed the look the Malfoy had on his face, but did not let that damper her moods. _Ron was even showing some signs of jealousy, at least I think its jealousy.. maybe he does like me!_

Hermione spent the rest of the class paying class attention to the side effects of liquid luck. As a muggle born, she had an advantage over many half-bloods or pure-bloods. Not that many people would see it that way. Everything she learned was new and exciting. Her ordinary life in London pales in comparison to everything she got to learn at Hogwarts. She felt lucky to be a witch and wanted to learn as much as possible because knowledge of the wizarding world was like a gift to her. She did not want to take advantage of things that are so great. That why she continued to concentrate, even though she could feel Draco glaring at her and she still had no idea about what to do with him.; where would she talk to him?And what would shesay to him?

* * *

The day continued as normally, as far as a normal day went at Hogwarts. When dinnertime approached, Hermione was quite relieved. 

As a prefect, she offered tutoring and counciling to younger students. Today, she had a first year boy named Damian Karol visit her. He wasn't even from the Gryffindor house! He was Ravenclaw, but since no other prefects offered tutoring or help like Hermione, he went to her. Of course, she couldn't refuse talking to the boy that was scared out of his wits of Snape. She was finally able to convince him just to pay close attention to his work and lesson plans, as a good Ravenclaw always does, and eventually he would get used to Snape.

On the way to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione got thought about other times she tried to help student over come fear and be stronger. Instantly she thought about how much she enjoyed DA meetings.

Suddenly, it hit Hermione.

"That's it!" she said outloud, forgetting that she was by herself and getting quite a few weird looks from other people heading towards the Great Hall.

_Malfoy and I will just have to meet in the Room of Requirement! Perfect!_

She had no way of knowing how badly this decision would unfold at the future. At the time, it just seemed like the perfect place for her to get Malfoy to open up to her so that she could help him; to prevent the dark side from getting one more person.

In less than a year from now, she would be wishing she could go back in time to this exact moment.

* * *

**SugarN'SpiceRin:** Mythology! That would be interesting! I can't believe you spent soo long writing a paper, I'm the worst procastinator when it comes to things like that. Hence, I now admire you :P Glad you like the chapter! Oh, and i agree, relationships should be built up slow, it def. does make it more realistic! I just wanted to make sure I don't bore the audience :) 

**Sparkle Black:** Thank You So Much for All the Reviews! I've learnt my lesson on referring back to the book about specific details :) Don't worry tho, I'm not easily offended and I love constructive criticism, it could only help me to improve! Also, just about Hermiones character - at the quidditch field it was more instinctive for her to go up to Draco. She didn't really reflect over what she was doing, nor did she realise it would turn out to be a big deal. But with the scene at the library, she felt proud of being on her own with out Wonder boy and Sidekick Weasley because she had time to be logical about it, and there was greater risk because he had proof that he was a death eater, so in my head it was a big step for her. But i could definetly see now that it would be harder for a reader to see it as that because I left most of the explaination in my own head :P Sorry. Thanks Again!

**Please keep Reading and Reviewing )**


End file.
